


【EC】Glad You Came

by cherikit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikit/pseuds/cherikit





	【EC】Glad You Came

蓝眼睛的教授陷在窗边的沙发里看论文，身上仅有的一件纯棉黑色浴袍显然是刚从套间的衣橱里翻出来的，房间地毯上还有踩湿的脚印和可疑的饼干碎屑。Erik一回来看到的就是这个场面，而罪魁祸首甚至都不打算掩藏一下随意踢在门廊的皮鞋。

Erik松开了领带，床头柜上已经有一条他的同款，区别于他那条紫红色的，它倒是和主人的眼睛颜色很配。

Erik知道Charles躲在那一纸论文后偷偷观察他，想等他像往常一样慢里斯条地脱下正装，好欣赏一场私人的脱衣秀。但是今天Erik不会遂他的愿了，鉴于他们上星期还在电话里冲对方大吼，鬼知道一场好端端的电话性爱为什么会以非本意的“去操你自己吧”结束。

他走进酒吧里给自己斟了点红酒，发现旁边的一瓶已经空了大半，一直暗中观察的某人终于开口：“你不问问我是怎么进来的吗？”

“我对这个一点都不感兴趣。”男人的手悬在半空，故意用了最冷漠的腔调（他的同事认为就是他平常工作的腔调）。

“我是靠色诱内部工作人员上来的。”教授也不知道是不是醉了，开始自说自话，而且还是些胡言乱语。Erik选择性地左耳进右耳出，大概就听到一些“操”“想你”的字眼。

他靠在吧台上看他的男友，怀疑房间里的灯是不是全被打开了，亮到眼睛有点发涩有点疼。躺在沙发上的人还在嘀嘀咕咕地说些什么，他的背后是华灯初上的曼哈顿，是非自然光与自然光平分秋色的天空。

Erik还是顺从了内心，走过去吻了他。

不知道是不是刚洗过澡的缘故，那双蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，此时正睁大了看他，表情介于震惊和疑惑之间，“你是不是以为我喝醉了？！”

“我假设酒吧里半瓶酒是你喝的。”Erik理直气壮地又亲了一下男友的红润的嘴唇，酒味可比他自己的重多了。

他清楚Charles的酒量，现在充其量只是微醺，而他也知道Charles一定会反驳自己没醉，所以提前先堵住他的嘴巴，用手。

他还料到了教授会伸出万恶的舌头舔他的手心，像一只真正的猫咪一样。

不过现在他才明白了Charles刚才说的可不是醉话，然而裤裆里的大家伙反应地比大脑要快一点，迫不及待地彰显自己的存在感。

“‘一点都不感兴趣’，哈？”Charles笑得向后倒去，还得寸进尺地抬起脚掌在男人此时紧绷的裆间摩擦，明目张胆地煽风点火。

“你千里迢迢飞过来就是为了这个？”Erik不能说不乐意，但是跟心理预期还是差了那么一点。

“当然我千里迢迢飞过来就是为了你的九英寸，还能有什么其他的原因？”教授用了反问句，Erik笑出了十六颗牙齿，Charles故意转头不去看他，耳尖发红。

这世界上Erik唯一承认比钢铁金属更迷人的线条，是眼前人每一寸的曲线。袒露在他面前的每一寸肌肤底下都流动着爱意，这是刻在基因里的动物本能，把最脆弱的颈部与腹部展露给最信任的人。

Erik说不出有多爱Charles情动高潮时仰起的脖颈。上一次他们玩吸血鬼角色扮演，他贴着Charles的耳朵说“想咬穿你的脖子”大概是实话，而Charles夹紧他高潮也算作是回答。

气氛刚刚好到他们交换一个爱斯基摩吻，然后看着彼此低低地笑起来。Erik的手顺理成章地探进了宽松的浴袍，Charles在被他来回抚摸后背的时候发出了满意的哼哼，双手也挽上了男人的后颈，默许了他的下一步动作。

Erik一只手开始解皮带，另一只手还摩挲着教授腰间的软肉，Charles被他弄的有些痒，在沙发里不安分地扭来扭去，逼得Erik俯下身把人牢牢按住，Charles挤在Erik身体和沙发之间的狭小空间里，突如其来的完美的窒息感让他口干舌燥，忍不住仰头索吻。

Erik是把他摁进沙发里亲的，毫无章法地乱啃一通后皮面都留下了深深的印子。“安全套在我上衣口袋里。”Charles喘着气说，他的意图简直昭然若揭，Erik气的发笑，还是得乖乖去门口衣架上翻口袋。

Charles在背后嘲笑他的走路姿势，也不知道是谁让他硬成这样，Erik连踢带蹬地脱掉西裤，决定等会儿好好惩罚一下罪魁祸首。

也许是Erik咬牙切齿的表情起到了一定的威慑作用，教授缩了缩，整个人像蜷缩的猫咪一样躲在沙发角落里，尽管如此他还是一只张牙舞爪的大猫，“Erik，过来。”

Erik从来没被除了母亲之外的人命令过，所以他迟疑了一秒钟，听话地走到沙发前，手里攥着一盒安全套，居高临下地看着他施发号令的男朋友。

“给你个礼物。”Charles牵住他的手，引导他往浴袍下探索，来不及在光滑的大腿上流连，他的掌心已经如磁铁一般吸附在圆润而同样光滑的臀瓣上。

这就是他的教授，他不知廉耻的教授，没穿内裤等着他回来操他。

Erik觉得自己不能更硬了。

然而下一秒他发现，再往里面还有比他更硬的东西，他难以置信地问道：“这是什么？”

Charles看他的眼神就好像在看一只被水淹死的鲨鱼，“这是Magento，我的天，不要告诉我你认不出自己公司生产的性爱玩具。”

唯一一款性爱玩具，Erik必须要声明，尽管他们拥有生产此类用品的资格，他也不会允许钢铁阴茎出现在流水线上。

当助手把设计图拿给他过目的时候，他也只有一秒钟想把这个用在Charles身上，一秒钟。

“为什么你没有一点‘美梦成真’的表情？”Charles挑起眉毛，“还是你想我当着你的面用它？”

Erik此刻口干舌燥，他很确信他听到自己脑子里某个东西烧坏掉的声音。

“请。”


End file.
